Welcome to Dreamland
Our Heroes noticed that the Train is moving it's own Wile: What the? Ace: Wait. It's the Train moving on it's own? Wile: I think so. Looks like we're heading to Hollow Bastion. They have arrived Ace: I wonder what's happened? They saw Heartless in Safehouse Ace: Let's go. They saw Kururu laying down Kururu: Ku Ku Ku. Looks like you're here. Wile: Oh, was it you who summoned us, Kururu? Kururu: Of course. But it seems I used too much power for my invention in doing so, and those Heartless... Ace: So what's is it? Kururu: Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District. He show him a book Ace: Kirby's Story book! Kururu: Of course. I know, you're a good friend of Kirby, Ace- that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I... Now, just a moment. Garuru and the others need to hear this too. I'll be back. He disappeared Daffy: Wanna go? Ace: Yeah! Wile: Ace! Ace: Covered me, got it? He went into the Book and he saw Kirbt's House Ace: I wonder if Kirby home? He went to see him Ace: Hi, Kirby. It's great to see you. Having you time to get something to eat? Kirby: Poyo! Poyo! Ace: You want me to play with you? Okay. Then Kirby stop Ace: Huh? Then Ace blast away and he's back in Hollow Bastion Daffy: Ace, come over here! Ace: Daffy? He went outside and he saw his friends fighting the Heartless Wile: Did you have the Book? Ace forgot and he saw the Heartless carried book Ace: Halt! Daffy: Give that back! They are fighting and they did it, and they saw the Book look damage Ace: You think it's okay? Wile: Well, you better go inside and find out if he's alright. Daffy: But what about Kururu? Wile: Well, we should explain this to him... Ace: Okay. Kirby went into the Book and he saw Kirby Ace: Kirby He went to see him Ace: I'm so happy you're alright. Kirby: Poyo! Poyo! Poyo! Poyo! Ace: You said, will meet again someday? Well... Sure... So how's you're friend, Tiff? Kirby: Poyo. Poyo. Poyo. Poyo. Poyo. Ace: You said you remember anyone from that name? Kirby? Kirby!? He went off Ace: Something very strange is happening here. Maybe I'd better go back and ask Kururu about this. He went back to Hollow Bastion Kururu: Couldn't be bothered to wait up for a Scientist? Ace: Sorry about that... Kururu: So what happened? Ace: Well.... Kirby seems to have forgotten all about me. He didn't forget me, he forgot all of his friends too. They look shocked Kururu: That's not good. He look at book Kururu: Looks like the Heartless just took all the Pages. You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put thing's right. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Garuru I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now. All: We will. Kururu: Wonderful... Now, the book isn't all that cherished... This is for you, Ace. Ace: What is it? Kururu: Simply concentrate on it with all your heart, and you need only way the word to summon an ally, who will help in times of need. Daffy: You mean Sly and Po did, the last time we were here? Kururu: Yeah, Now, go forth, with your friends on your side! Ace: Thanks, Kururu. We're worried about Kirby, so we'll be back once we've found those torn pages. They went off to get the Pages.